


FAKIESPOP ON THE GO!

by Spooparous



Category: Fakiespop
Genre: Clowns, Fakiespop - Freeform, Other, THERES A PART TWO, a lot of violenve omg because fugus is in it, hi guys, literat crack, mission i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooparous/pseuds/Spooparous
Summary: fakiespop are on a mission and shit





	1. Chapter 1

There were already stats sparkling in the sky, an all too faint layer of glitter next to the brightness of the city lights.

It was too peaceful to some. The other part of the city was rather busy. A few plans to kill a gang leader who’s been manipulating innocent civilians into crimes for some money.

Of course, a gang by the name fakiespop wanted ‘justice’ for the city. Not because they desired peace, but they’ve been offered a price they can’t refuse.

“Why couldn’t we rent a house like normal fucking people for once.”

Off the main road, the two partners headed into a narrow alley in the direction of an all-too-familiar broken building.

“You fucking talk too much!”

“And???”

“This is why I hate working with you!”

The two bumped shoulders aggressively, causing them to bounce off and collide with the hard walls next to them.

They fell to the ground and stayed. Neither wanted to get up before the other could.

“Fork...you get up first.”Laurence clicked his tongue. The first partner who was annoyed from the start.

King, across from him, huffed,”Don’t fucking tell me what to do!”

The two continued to bicker, until their conversation was interrupted by two figures looming over them.

“Can you guys go a day without fighting?”

“I think they love each other so much it’s becoming toxic.”

Noami and Cass. Partners whom were assigned together since the beginning because of their collaborative chemistry. They worked well, and always used better communication than anyone else in every mission.

“I’d rather choke than love this beast!”Laurence snarled at his partner opposite of him.

“I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON MY FOOT!”King shouted.

“AT LEAST BUY NEW SHOES, CHEAP BITCH!”

Noami rubbed the bridge if her nose at the exchange happening between her two friends. She didn’t want to interfere since she knew the whole conversation would switch up on her instead. 

Cass only lingered momentarily on the scene before going ahead to the broken building in sight. They didn’t want a headache from the start.

Rather than getting up, Laurence started to drag himself on the dirty ground, using the support of his hands with each sweep.

“Oh! Swallow your pride for once like you always swallow.”King shook their head and forced themselves back on their feet. They ran ahead to where they could look back at Laurence, and raise their middle finger straight in his face.

Laurence quickly stood up and chased after them with loud screeching.

The screeching alerted the other two, making their way through another alleyway.

“I swear I’m gonna get yelling trauma because of him.”

“I don’t think he’s that bad.”

Spoon shook his head to dismiss his partner’s words for the sake of his sanity. But he can’t exactly blame Kay for thinking Laurence is a ‘good guy.’

He practically acts like an angel with her. Then he bullies everyone else.

“Alright, well, this doesn’t seem like a dangerous mission to me.”Spoon said to change the subject before they could get deeper into it.

“Did we ever have an easy mission?”Kay glanced at him, then focused back ahead.

The boy beside her shrugged his shoulders and grinned,”Not to be cocky, but I kind of fix everyone’s mess in the gang. Technically I do all of the work alone because I’m the best one.”

She paused in her track, sparing an irritated glance in his direction.”Your name is spoon...do you think other gang leaders take you seriously when they hear about you?”

That had spoon silent through the whole way. Not like she was wrong anyways. He wasn’t in the mood to object, seeing how their time was limited. 

They reached the entrance of the building right as King and Laurence were making their way in. Both having a bitter expression of hatred for one another. 

They were met with the same room. The inside consisted of rocks and free, roaming dust everywhere from the rocks rubbing against each other on the ceiling every now and then. There was a round table in the middle with stacks of papers, and a few red cups in front of each chair.

The meeting room.

“I’m actually sick of this place. Like can we at least get an air conditioner?”King dusted their roller chair and coughed at the dust particles flying in their face.

Noami saw their struggle and chuckled,”It’s not really that bad, King. You just gotta accept it because we’ve been over this a million times now.”

The ceiling creaked, and the six flinched at the sudden rock hitting the table with a loud, echoing thud.

“At least it’s not brok- AK-‘ Right as Spoon placed his weight on his chair, it broke and left him speechless on the ground.

“Hah! fuCKING LOSE- GAH-‘ Laurence’s breath was caught in his throat once his own chair’s legs gave out and broke as well.

Everyone else was hesitant to sit down.

“Ahaha...ahah...I seriously cannot...STAND..these chairs..haha..”Kay gazed at everyone else to try and brighten the heavy atmosphere after what occurred.

It only earned a snicker from Cass.

“Where is Aiden’s annoying ass? He said he was meeting us here first thing.”King ignored the two struggling to get up from their chairs, and moved on to avoid helping anyone. 

“You never know what he’s thinking, but last thing I heard from him was that he was hunting down a bunch of guys in the north, something about crimes.”Cass spoke from whatever bits and pieces of memory they could remember from their last encounter with Aiden. It was about a few days ago. 

He only texted them about the meeting, and said nothing else.

“Or maybe I’ve been under the table this whole time and you guys never noticed!”The table shook for a bit, and from underneath it; Aiden poked his head out.

It wasn’t much of a surprise, but Noami’s reaction was different from the others. She yelped, and stumbled backwards on a rock. 

Everyone else looked towards her including the two on the ground.

“Wow...guys...we’re still in summer, it’s not even..FALL yet...Ahaha.”Kay, yet again, made another joke that drew no laughter at all. 

King bit their lip, trying to keep in so many insults.

While Cass was too busy helping their girlfriend up, the others had their attention on Aiden to hear what the plan was going to be to capture this Blue guy.

“Alright, so we all know what we’re gonna do,’

“Actually we don’t.”Laurence commented.

“And tomorrow night, Blue will be hosting a big party for his company’s success. Only rich are invited, and obviously none of us are hiding gold in our basements. So I got us a way to get in without having to do anything!”Hopping on the table, Aiden explained with enthusiasm that didn’t exactly match anyone else’s in the room.

“So what is our plan when we see Blues clues?”Laurence furrowed a brow, and asked just in case he doesn’t accidentally murder the guy on the spot.

Aiden nodded his head slightly,”I say we get King to persuade him into going upstairs for some ‘business,’ then they push Blue inside the room, tie him up, then they wait for us to all gather upstairs. We don’t want to create any suspicion with all of us up there.”

That grabbed the careless, curly-haired’s attention,”Do I stay inside with him or?”

“No, you come out. Either out of the room, or the closet. No pressure.”Aiden smiled as if his joke was meant to be funny.

King wasn’t laughing.”If you’re all acting as comedians today, then why wont we let Kay do it? She’ll just make him laugh so hard he’ll pass out, then we take him out. Either on a date, or with a shotgun. no pressure.”

“Hey!”Spoon jumped from his broken chair on the ground and threw king a glare.”Leave her alone!”

“Just because she makes jokes that’s not you, doesn’t mean you get to pick her. BEAST!”Laurence spat, still in his spot on the ground as well. His eye level reached the tip of the table, and that’s where he could stare deeply into king’s soul.

“Say that...but in my face.”They smirked across the table from their partner.

“You wanna fucking go?”Laurence barely lifted himself off the ground, but he ended up flopping right back.

King just continued to smirk at their partner with smugness written all over their face,”Pee pee caa caa, kid.”

“Alright! Alright! Enough arguing! Aiden just tell us how we’re going in?”Noami said with a higher voice than the others. She had to make sure her voice was heard since King and Laurence were still going at it.

Aiden did fingerguns in his friend’s way,”Let’s just say we’re gonna be the stars of the show.”

“Oh! So we’re going to be on TV?”Kay asked with her eyes lit up. 

Sadly, the boy on the table shook his head to her question,”We’re going in as—‘

🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳🕳

“As clowns?!? I really didn’t fucking sign up to dress up as Spoon!”Laurence fixed the red bow around his neck to let out a deep breath he’s been holding in.

“Why are you mad about it? If my girlfriend likes it, then I’m proud to be a clown.”The red dots on Spoon’s cheeks widened as his mouth expanded to laugh. 

Kay stayed quiet since she never really said she liked it.

Noami noticed Kay’s own irritation, and sighed,”Can you guys be serious for once?”

Spoon and Laurence covered their mouths in an attempt to not laugh in public in front of the people passing by.

“Not with that face!”They both said.

Of course, Noami had the worst appearance in her costume out of the six. She was forced to wear a raggedy pink wig with pigtails, some pink make up smeared everywhere on her face, and a puff, pink dress. It wasn’t that serious, but the clowns in the gang called her Peppa.

“Stop making fun of others when you both look ridiculous!”Cass stood in front Noami with their drawn brows scrunched in frustration.

“Okay...Tinky-winky!”Spoon snickered, and Laurence muffled his laughter.

King and Kay looked puzzled at what they were talking about now considering they had to wear ear muffs for their costumes. 

Apparently, Aiden said ‘Each clown is unique,’ and by that he meant a whole mess.

Cass with a purple wig sticking in the air.

Spoon with a big, red nose.

King with a suit marked with colorful polkadots.

Kay with large shoes.

Laurence...He’s just a clown.

However, Aiden decided to disguise himself as the owner of whatever this clown parade was from. He wore a fine suit, and pushed his hair back neatly, while everyone else wore their ‘fancy’ clothes underneath their costumes.

Their schedule was to please the old people as clowns, then they’ll sneak off and blend in with the other rich people. 

The plan was..simple.

“Everyone remembers their clown name?”Aiden glanced at everyone as they stood in front of the sparkling building with lights.

“Uh, Kale!”

“Mushroom..”

“Fork?”

“Salad fingers!”

“Wait, uh, yeah, bubblegum!”

“Wait, I’m confused about mine. How come it’s just a bunch of letters jammed with my own name?”Noami frowned slightly at the name tag on her dress. Obvious and embarrassing.

Aiden returned a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck,”My laptop lagged when I was printing your name tag, I’m really sorry.”

“Tsk,”Spoon grabbed their attention.”Sounds like someone barfing. Naoaooaoaoami.”

Kay stood in the distance between Noami and Spoon since it seemed Noami was about to throw a punch at the clown because of what he said.

“Okay! I’m ready. I’ll twerk for these oldies, go backstage, take off my clothes, then bring out my gun. I get some food, then I shoot blue!”King rambled on with a proud grin on their face ignoring what everyone else was saying.

In the end, Fakiespop entered the building with Kay’s squeaky shoes emitting through the whole building. They were instructed to sit in a dark room, backstage is what it was called. The curtains were still closed as the show still haven’t started yet.

They weren’t even sure what they were performing on stage.

While they waited, Cass decided to to speak to break the unbearable silence.”So which version of sesame street are we performing?”

Laurence lifted his head up and eyed his friend sharply with a smirk,”Noami version.”

Cass tilted their head, until they made an O shape with their mouth. Then they glared at the clown.

“Stop calling me a virgin! What- What does version have to do with virgin??You’re not funny!”Noami spoke on Cass’ behalf since she wasn’t having it. Her wig kept slipping, and everytime she had to readjust it back on her head.

Aiden couldn’t afford better costumes.

“I’ll call you whatever I wanna call you, WHOR-‘

It was too fast when Cass tackled Laurence on the ground. They weren’t going to hit him, but they wanted to stop him from saying that word to their girlfriend.

“I really need ten shots of whatever that’d make me forget that you all exist.”King looked away at the red curtains to avoid any stares at them. They wanted to be at home, on their DC, watching porn. 

Kay patted their back, then suddenly stood up from her chair,”We can do...STAND UP comedy!”

King pushed her down.


	2. YIKES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fakiespop survivs!

The whole show was a mess. With Spoon staggering everywhere on the stage, to Noami’s wig almost falling off on an old lady in the front row.

It was a night they never wanted to remember.

“Alright...Never doing that again..”Noami shuddered at the memories of the old people laughing at her pain. 

“Thats what I said when I first met you.”Laurence spoke, while stripping in the centre of the room. His whole stripping session on display for the fakiespop to gag.”I know you all want some of this cake.”

King gagged louder to emphasis on their actual disgust,”who else not eating cake after that?”

Supposedly; no one was looking at Laurence, except for Spoon who kept glancing back and forth at Kay and Laurence. He was scared for her innocence.

“Are you ranch...because I want you to stay dressin..”Kay could only say. The only joke popping in her mind after thinking so hard about it.

King gagged again.

“You guys acting like I’m taking off my skin. Literal children, my god.”Laurence finally released the clip holding his tie around his neck, then he motioned for everyone to look back.

They weren’t exactly sure how to feel since it wasn’t appropriate or what they had in mind. Laurence was wearing a black dress, split at the end to leave his left leg out in the open.

“This isn’t the strip club, you fucking hooker.”King was debating whether they should compliment how beautiful the dress was, or if to insult him. They chose the second option anyways.

“You look...cool?”Cass’ own lips hurt from trying to force a smile, when in reality they felt second-hand embarrassment for no reason.

“I clearly told you to wear what I gave you! Moving in a dress will be hard!”

Laurence’s eyes bored into Aiden’s, and the younger averted his gaze somewhere else.

“But I guess that’s an exception.”

“Okay! Thank god, cause I kinda broke the rule too!”Noami nervously took off the pink dress to reveal a red dress instead. It was stitched perfectly, and decorated with a few bows at the end of it.

Cass’ jaw dropped at the sight in front of them.”Wow...you’re...so pretty...”

“You look like a fucking period.”Laurence scoffed.

“Then I guess it’s safe for me too..”Kay fidgeted with her fingers before slipping off her big shoes to take off the clown outfit. 

Spoon gutted Laurence so he wouldn’t look.

“It’s not much...”Kay’s dress was shorter than the other two. It was strawberry colored, and had a few red hearts on the belt around her waist.

Noami smiled at Kay, and then gritted her teeth at King’s partner.”See, we look pretty with dresses, unlike your stupid ass.”

Kay rapidly shook her head in disaggreement,”I think he looks great.”

“It’s okay to be honest, Kay. He looks hideous, we know.”Spoon blurted, and didn’t expect laurence to bow in front of Kay and kiss her hand like a ‘gentleman.’

Upon seeing that, spoon was baffled and threw a punch out of instinct.

That didnt end well.

\- - - 

Cass, and spoon fixed their suits to appear more formal, meanwhile King wore tight, black shorts with a shirt that said,’ START VIOLENCE.’ And their hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

Only four people blended in, while the other two gave no fucks for looks.

They snuck out without the security watching, so they took it to their adventage to escape peacefully. Soon, they ended up joining the rest in a big, ball room. Everything was desgined with elegance, and care. Every little detail left Noami and Kay in awe.

Maybe they forgot about the mission and wanted to slack off.

“We’re spreading out. We need to find Blue before he finds us because I’m staring to becoming skeptical of this whole hiding thing .”Aiden wasnt looking at any of them, instead his eyes kept scanning the people’s faces for a sign.

A sign if someone in here was an undercover for Blue.

“If Blues skidoo, then we can too.”Laurence cackled, and it made Spoon chuckle out of force.

The beat of the music switched and everyone began holding hands. It was quiet, and fakiespop were in the middle, so they were practically forced to grab whoever hands were near them.

In the dark, Cass held some soft hands and pulled them in the circle. They werent sure who it was, but once the light focused back on. Cass found themselves holding Aiden’s hands.

“Wow...You got nice hands..bro?”Cass awkwardly complimented, trying their hardest to not look at their friend.

“Yeah...you too.”

King felt a strong tug on their hands, so they went along with whoever’s aggressive touch that was.

It became apparent to them it was Laurenc’s by the hard touch of his hands.

Flicker. And it was Laurence sadly.

“Great! Out of all the heteros in this room, I got you?”King rolled their eyes, and rejected Laurence’s offer to intertwine their fingers together.

“I’m letting you know that I’m cutting my hands off after this.”Laurence only let their palms press together, while they awkwardly twirled in a circle.

King sighed,”You’re such a handful.”

It wasn’t an intended pun, but it was surprising to come from King.

“I really hate working with you. You have no skills except for being gay.”Laurence’s wording sounded a bit too harsh, and the dramatical music wasn’t helping either. 

“I never take it that far with you,”Another twirl.”You’re actually hurting my feelings.”

They stopped once everyone else did. It was part of the dance.

“You have feelings?”

King’s lips twised into a frown, and Laurence knew it wasnt the best time to insult each other.

“You’re a terrible person. Fuck you.”Was the last thing King said before they had to switch with whoever was behind them.

Laurence and Spoon.

King and Cass.

“Oh, you?”Spoon tightly gripped the other boy’s hands, and Laurence yelped.

“I think me and King just broke up...and we’re not even together.”Laurence seemed distracted, while talking about it, but the sudden dip brought him back to life.

“Why. What happened?”Spoon brought him back up.

“Ask the punching bag, themselves.”Laurence cracked a smile, but didnt get one in return.

To the partners dancing beside them, Noami wasnt sure who she ended up, but she didnt mind whoever it was. Unless it was Laurence. She didn’t want to have his germs on her hands. 

It was actually Kay who accidently grabbed Noami by her waist and brought her closer.

“This is a surprise.”Noami smiled and let her footsteps be in sync for the dance.

Kay nodded,”I was going to end up with an oldie...But im happy it was you.”

That triggered a few memories.

“You’re—‘Laurence heard their conversation and decided to butt in,”a.”He took a breath,”hag!”

Kay tilted her head, and Noami had to shake her head to dismiss the topic.

“How— How do you keep up with spoon?”It was a straight-forward question, but the brown-haired was genuinely curious,

And Kay wasn’t sure how to reply,”Well...he’s a great guy in all honesty.”

Noami didn’t think the same.”What dark magic did he put on you..”

And before they knew it, the dance was finally over.

It wasn’t fun with people stepping on Cass’ feet, nor the stinky smell of the others to king, and the heat coming from the heaters to Laurence,

Nevertheless, they had to finish the job for the money,

They regrouped to the side, and Aiden brought them all closer.

“Change of plans everyone! We’re all going upstairs, but I want someone to shoot when I find Blue so the people in the building will leave. Got it?”His voice was serious as ever, leading them to believe one thing. He found Blue.

They didnt protest, and swiftly got on the job. They sprinted up the stairs, though Laurence tripped on one of the stairs and they had to help him up.

Every turn upstairs looked like a whole maze, and they decided to split up.

Everyone alone, except for Cass and Kay. They were paired together for Cass had a gun, and Kay forgot hers as usual.

It was a bit suspicious upstairs since every single member of the fakiespop felt eyes staring at them.

Especially King.

They weren’t aware of the silent footsteps behind them. And bam!

They were too late to duck out of the way of the person knocking them out.

Which leaves the other six.

Spoon was taking his sweet time looking at the paintings on the wall.

Laurence had his arms crossed, and every noirse blocked out by his loud, bugging thoughts. Obviously, he was too distracted to know someone was behind him. and wack! He was also hit with something strong that left him unconscious.

Noami was tailing Aiden secretly to help him out in case of an emergency. He was always so focused on the job, he forgets to protect himself. 

Then there was Cass and kay, bursting into a fit of giggles in the middle of the hall at Kay’s lame jokes.

Everyone had a thing to do.

“You!”

There he was. Upon seeing Aiden shout, Blue took off. He hoped he’d lose Aiden, but the younger was quick to catch up to him and tackle him inside of the rooms.

He had him in a tight grip,”NOAMI! NOW!”

Noami flinched in her shoes once Aiden yelled her name. He must’ve known she was following him all this time.

Without a second to waste, Noami pulled out her gun and pressed her finger on the trigger.

However....The gun squirted some water in the air and then rained down on the ground.

Noami’s face went blank in that moment. A ... water gun? She forgot to replace her’s with the real one in her pink dress.

“Wai—‘

And Noami’s vision went black due to the hit on her head.

\- - - 

“I better open my eyes to see heaven..”Laurence blinked several times to get a grip on himself. He couldn’t quite remember what happened to have his hands tied up and his legs bound together.

“You’re here too?”

He tried to shift his body to look at his partner behind him.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not in heaven.”Laurence wasn’t sure if he should scream, or open up about what happened earlier.

“Listen...I’m sorry..”His voice barely went above a whisper.

“What?”King said.

“I’m sorry that I said those harsh things to you. I’m sorry I disappear for five minutes everytime I see you to go to the bathroom and barf...and you make me want to gash my eyes out..but I’m sorry..”Laurence sounded guilty to let out the truth, but it made him feel better to not have it pent up anymore.

“You know...I have feelings...”King sighed, not caring about whatever he just said.

“For me? yeah, I know.”Laurence chuckled, and heard a soft laugh from his partner. Perhaps they were back as friends again.

The door creaked and there was a glint of hope in Laurence’s eyes once the door opened to reveal a tall figure. maybe that would be one of his friends, but it was a man throwing in Noami in with the two.

“Great. Noami is here! thats how I know this is going to be a concentration camp.”

\- - - - 

Spoon found his way to Kay and Cass. He wasn’t sure what they were doing, but he wanted to rest after knocking out every one of blue’s bodyguards on his way. He wasn’t playing around.

“Anybody heard the gunshot yet, or is Aiden still searching for Blue?”Spoon spoke and took his stance near Kay.

Cass cleared their throat, and shook their head.”Nada. I’m a bit worried.”

“Yeah...I know he’s fast on the job, so I was confused as to why I haven’t heard anything..unless.”The look on Spoon’s face wasn’t comforting. He was concerned on to why there weren’t any news from any of the others too.

Kay wanted to reassure them everything was okay with a joke,”Is it me, or is it getting kinda HOT in here?”She leaned her elbow on the wall near a fire alarm.

Spoon chuckled,”Because you’re here?”

“No, you!”She replied.

Cass was in the middle.

“No. No. You!”Spoon made kissy lips, and leaped forward.

Kay wanted to do the same, but her elbow accidentally brushed against the switch of the fire alarm, and flipped it down.

The noise started to blast everywhere.

“Oh! Fuck!”Cass shouted, and panicked at the red lights spinning from everywhere. 

Spoon had grabbed both of their hands and started running in the opposite direction. The whole halls were blaring with the sound, while everything flashed in red. It was like a movie scene, and they three heroines needed to make a chaste exit.

In the small room where the three fakiespop were held, Noami took the chance to gut the security guard behind her and headbutt the other coming her way. 

King and Laurence watched as they weren’t able to do anything in their positions.

The way Noami freed herself was fast, and it kind of made Laurence want to respect her for a little. He needed to anyways so she could free him.

Luckily, these three met with the other three. But there was still one missing.

“Where is Aiden?!?”Spoon asked, while trying to maintain his composure from all the running.

Noami looked back at the group and beckoned for them to follow her. She remembered where she left Aiden, and hoped they haven’t done anything to him yet.

It took them a bunch of time to avoid the guards, and probably kill a bunch of them on the way, but they made it through. 

The door was open to the sight of Blue holding Aiden near the window. Almost as if he was going to throw him out.

“STAY BACK!”Blue threatened, and kept pacing the boy under his grip back and forth.

Fakiespop stood their ground, and feared if they do anything, Aiden would be gone in seconds.

“How about we make you a dea—‘

King was interrupted by the sound of a water gun splashing directly into Blue’s face. It caught him off guard, and it also made his grip on Aiden let go in a matter of seconds.

“NO!”

Cass pushed Spoon forward quickly to grab Aiden before he could fall. And he did make it in time to grab him by his tie, while Aiden’s whole body hung off the window that was ten stories up.

“DON’T LET GO! DON’T LET GO!”Aiden kept screaming.

Spoon smiled down at him,”I’LL NEVER LET GO JACK!”

They managed to get him up in time, and tie Blue up. Luckily, they made it out of the whole mission alive. They hoped they’d never encounter another accident like this, but they’re a gang. They’ll do whatever in order to protect the city...for money!

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi clowns. Enjoy part one.


End file.
